


Dissatisfied

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Virgil gets set up on a blind date, but that date turns out to be his roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing (go figure for me, right?), making out, the tiniest sexual innuendo, minor self loathing, some anxiety, overthinking, cognitive distortions

"Look, Patton... I don't know about this."

"Please? Virge, it's just one date. And the guy is so sweet! I've known him since kindergarten, and I think you'll actually like him."

Virgil death-glared at a pillow in his best attempt to shut Patton up through the phone, but it didn't help. He just sighed. "Tell me about him again?"

"Yay! Okay, so, he's super gay."

"Well, I sure hope he wouldn't be straight," Virgil muttered.

"Hush, child. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's, uh, I don't know, like, five six? No, five four. He's short, okay? He's got sass like you, and he's super artistic,  _and_  he's a fantastic kisser."

"Dude..."

" _That I've heard_ , Virgil!  _I_  haven't kissed him!" Patton paused. "Logan did in high school."

Virgil whispered a few choice words under his breath and promptly ignored the lecture he got from Patton about his language. Should he go on this date? This  _blind_  date? Where he had to trust Patton's judgement of character one hundred fucking percent? Sure, Pat was a great guy, and he had great friends (Virgil not included), but he also tended to be a lot more trusting of bad people. Could Virgil take his word?

"Virge?"

 _Damn it!_  "Fine."

"Ah, yay! I'm so glad. Okay, the date's gonna be on Friday at five at the Star and Moon Diner."

Virgil smiled. "Pat, it seems like you just want to promote your husband's business."

"He is a perfectly capable twenty one year old, and he doesn't need me to be setting up blind dates to succeed. Plus, you love the food there, so shut your stupid mouth up."

"Fine, fine. I appreciate you helping me find a gay to date."

"No problem. Love you, kiddo!"

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

 

Virgil was freaking the fuck out. He only had an  _hour_  until his date, and he still had no idea what to wear. He shouldn't go fancy because, you know,  _diner_. But, then again, he shouldn't go casual because he was going on a  _date_. What the fuck do people wear on dates with strangers? Normally, he'd ask Roman for advice. The little (literally) spitfire was his go-to for fashion, but his roommate was, unfortunately, out with Patton. What they were doing was completely unbeknownst to Virgil, and it was a fucking nightmare for him.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Virgil whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to his roommate.

_**V:** hey, ro, what does one wear on a date?_

_**R:** Well if you get lucky hopefully nothing_

Well, this was a mistake.

_**V:**  ha ha, asshole. I meant, what should I wear on this date I have tonight?_

_**R:**  That purple plaid button up looks pretty snazzy on you so I'd go with that and some of your standard skinny jeans_

_**V:** ripped or non ripped?_

_**R:** Ripped. Girls love ripped skinny jeans_

Okay, well,  _that_  wasn't helpful to the friendly neighborhood homosexual.

_**V:**  thanks. have fun with Patton, yeah?_

_**R:** Yeah TTYL_

Virgil chucked his phone on the bed. Well, Roman usually knew what he was doing, so he decided to trust his roommate.  _God, this is stupid,_  he thought as he changed. He paused again when he needed to pick out shoes, but Virgil ultimately picked a pair of slightly less worn out black hightops.

Looking in the mirror, the outfit didn't seem to be too awful. That was good. That was a step in the right direction. Then, Virgil glanced at his clock and realized that he only had five minutes to get to the diner. Thank god that it was just a block from his dorm.

He made it, actually, with a minute to spare. He pushed the doors of the diner open and stepped inside, greeting Logan, who was behind the counter. His eyes scanned the room for someone who met the description, but he only saw Roman sitting at one of the small tables in the corner.  _He must be running late_ , Virgil's mind supplied. Patton had never told him about his blind date's time management skills, so he was bound to be arriving in just a few minutes. In the meantime, he wanted to talk to Roman.

"Hey, Prince Charming! How's it going? I thought you were hanging out with Patton tonight."

Roman jolted, looking up at Virgil in surprise. "Hi, sorry. I'm great. And yeah, I was for a bit, but he was just helping me get ready for a date. What are you doing here?"

"Pat set me up with a guy, and our date is here--oh, shit!"

_That made sense._

Roman gave his signature confused puppy look. "Huh?"

"We're the ones who are supposed to be dating"

"What--OH! Oh.  _Oh_." Roman took in all of that confusion, finally understanding the situation like Virgil. "Wait, you're gay?"

"I--yeah. I'm pretty damn homosexual. And you?"

"Same."

Virgil stood in silence for a moment before awkwardly announcing, "I'm going to sit down now."

Roman just laughed, ducking his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. It was surprisingly cute. "Do you, uh... Are you dissatisfied to find out that I'm your date?" The worry was evident in the way that Roman had hunched his tiny form down even more, and his hands were tearing apart the biodegradable space napkins from the diner.

"No! Roman, oh my god, no! I've had a crush on you for a long while, but I just put it off because I thought you were straight."

"First of all, have you met me?" Roman glanced to his shirt that literally had rainbows on it (Virgil had seen him wear it multiple times). "Second, me too."

"Hi, wait,  _what_?"

"Dude, you're hot. I don't know what to tell you." It was Virgil's turn to blush now, and he hid behind his hands until Roman gently led one away, holding it gently. "Hey, can you look at me?" Roman's voice was so soft and caring; it was so unlike his usual dramatics.

Virgil nodded and lifted his head up. He was so embarrassed. Of  _course_  Patton had been talking about Roman. Who else was a five foot four sassy artist? Who else had known Patton since kindergarten and went to their university. Virgil just felt like an idiot.

"Virge, honey. It's okay. I know that you're feeling anxious right now, and that's okay. I'll do most of the talking today, huh? I mean, I normally do, but... You know." Roman's soft smile was so genuine, and it nearly made Virgil burst out into (happy) tears on the spot. But Logan, the idiot with the  _worst_  timing possible, decided to come take their orders. Their conversation would have to wait.

* * *

 

The date, Virgil would later admit, was perfect. The food was great, the diner was great, and the night was perfect. Roman was pretty okay, too. And them ending up being roommates was just a major plus in the end. They were able to make out in Roman's ridiculously large bed and then fall asleep there without worrying about invasive roommates. And Virgil's pajamas were literally a two second walk away into the next room, so... Fucking score.

Patton credited himself for this genius plan (with minor help from Logan), and Virgil, honestly, couldn't have been happier.


	2. The Set-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just a prologue of the first chapter, but based on patton

"Sweetheart, I need your assistance."

Logan sighed and turned around, putting his cooking on hold. "Yes, Patton?"

"Okay, so," Patton started. "Remember Virgil from my freshman psych course?"

"That's a very odd way to put it since I wasn't in that class, but yes, Patton, I do remember him. Especially since he frequently comes to the diner with you and Roman, hon."

"Oh yeah... Well, anyway, I want to set him up with Roman." Patton could see the gears in Logan's head turning as he processed what Patton said.

"He's gay?"

_Oh my god._  "Yes, Logan. And he is constantly complaining about his lack of a boyfriend to me, and Roman is doing the same thing, and they're both crushing on each other, and they're both idiots."

"Fair enough. And I suppose he'd appreciate having someone who was great at kissing, too. Also, how am I supposed to assist your quest?"

"I want to send them on a blind date to the diner, so I need you to assure me that everything is going alright and that I won't have to put Virgil into a witness protection program at the end of the date."

_Please say yes._

"Sure. I can do that."

"Yes!" Patton exploded, running over to his husband and hugging him. "You're the best!"

"I'm sure, Pat. Now, may I continue to cook our dinner, or are you going to continue to squeeze my college education out of me?"

"I'll decide in a minute."

* * *

 

Now that Patton had Logan on his side, he was able to initiate the real plan. He decided to get Roman first, since he would be far less apprehensive than Virgil, and Virgil would be more likely to agree to the date if the other person had already agreed fully. It wasn't necessarily a foolproof plan, but it was something, and Patton had been told that he was really bad at planning things. He would prove those people wrong.

The line picked up. "Hey, Patton!"

"Hey, Ro. I wanted to propose something to you."

"And that is?"

"I want to set you up on a blind date with one of my friends."

"Who?"

"Now, Roman," Patton chided. "What would be the point of a blind date if you already knew who it was?"

"That's not... I don't think you know how blind dates work."

False. He knew  _exactly_  how blind dates worked. It was literally all in the name. "Too bad because I'm doing this my way whether or not you like it."

Roman sighed on the other end. "Alright, but may I know something about him?"

"Of course, kiddo. He's a bit taller than average, but he's expressed a liking for short guys--" Roman muttered "good" in the background. "He has a great, unique style, but he refuses to believe so. He's sarcastic and sassy, but he's also very kind. He tends to be on the more cautious side of things."

"He sounds... Good, Patton. Thank you."

"No problem! Does Friday at five at the diner sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool! Talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great. And do you want to get ready at my place before the date?"

"Definitely. Bye, Patton."

"Bye!!!"

* * *

 

It was Friday, and Roman was a gay fucking disaster. There was literally no other way to describe the utter chaos that was Roman Sierra. It was that bad. For the past three hours, he'd been running around Patton and Logan's house, trying desperately to get his outfit and hair and makeup perfect. The calamity was enough to make Logan leave for work over two hours earlier than he needed to for his two o'clock shift.

"Roman, sit." Roman was on the floor in less than a second; he knew better than to disobey the Patton dad voice. "Calm down. Your date is going to love how you look no matter what, okay?"

"But what if--"

"Nope. Not happening. You're an amazing catch, and if I hadn't gotten with Logan, both he and I probably would be competing to date you."

Roman smiled sheepishly. "I guess..."

"Good. Now, it's almost four thirty, and I know that you like to be extra early."

"Yeah, jeez, okay, it's fine."

"Roman," Patton said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

 

Periodically throughout the night, Logan had been updating Patton on what was going on between Roman and Virgil. At first, things seemed a little awkward, but they quickly got over the initial confusion and were enjoying themselves. Patton was so proud of himself for setting this up.

Then, Logan told him that they had paid and left, and Patton almost immediately for a text from Virgil.

_**V:**  you're lucky that i love you,,,_

_**P:**  So it went well??????_

_**V:**  yeah. we're heading back to the dorm now, and we're probably just going to cuddle until we fall asleep._

_**P:**  Okay! Stay safe!_

_**V:**  ew no gross. roman's ace._

_**P:**  I know, kiddo. :) that was the joke_

_**V:**  OH_

_**P:**  Yeah but go home and kiss your date you idiot_

_**V:**  i'm going! later_

_**P:**  Bye!!!!_

* * *

 

Virgil sat back down on Roman's need  after changing into his pajamas, which was just an old pair of shorts and a tank top. Roman was curled up into a little ball in his comically huge bed, and Virgil couldn't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend was. That was another thing that made him smile--being able to call Roman his boyfriend.

"Hey, Tinker Bell. I'm back for more cuddling." Virgil layed down next to Ro, noting the aggressive shift in position Roman made.

"Excuse you! I am  _not_  Tinker Bell."

"You're right. Bobble would probably be a better fit."

"That's just mean! I'm at  _least_  Queen Clarion!"

"Maybe, Tink."

"I'm going to take away your kissing privileges."

It was Virgil's turn to be offended. "That's cruel! Logan said that you were a great kisser, and I need to test that theory more." Well, half offended and half teasing.

"I'm first going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill you for making fun of me."

"If I kiss you, will you forgive me?"

Roman smirked. "Dunno yet. Maybe you should test it out."

"Oh,  _gladly_."


End file.
